A new hope for life
by kanamitch
Summary: here a new story, this one has oc's so hope you like it.


Hi! Welcome to this new fanfic hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter one: meeting Matthew.

It was this like any normal ,boring day at Matthew's house,it was warm out,he was wearing a long orange sleeve shirt mostly coverd with a white vest, has brown cargos, and light brown boots,he has short dark brown hair with green high light, he has a normal if cute face, has dark brown eyes. he was waiting for school he was on his laptop playing some zombie games, the next thing he knows is that he being yelled at by his mom for being late for school, He rushed out of his house to go to his school which was three blocks away.

later that day in a near empty classroom...

The teacher was talking about the sudden increase of random attacks and the recent pandemic of a unknown sickness, Matthew was not really paying any heed to what the teacher said, he was in his own little world,"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTATION TO ME MATTHEW?" The teacher yelled at young adult hardly noticed what the teacher said,"huh? did you say something?" he qustioned, The teacher give him a very annoyed look "Oh god why can't you be sick it be less annyoing to teach", Matthew didn't know how to react to that but he give the teacher a very hurted look,"Don't you dare use that innocent look on me!" yelled the teacher yelled at him again, Matthew give him both a confused and even more hurt look," HEY! leave him alone!" yelled one of matthew classmate yelled, Matthew looked it was one of the few girls left in class," yeah leave him alone!" yelled another girl,The teaher give a confused but worried look on his face,then he give up the argument,"okay!okay i give up it the end of class anyways!" said the teacher in a passive voice, all the students went to the door and the teacher left as fast as they can go but Matthew and two girls stayed and the class,Both girls went up to him and one of them said "Am sorry about him he always an ass!" said the blue haired girl,"yeah!...and it always nice to have a new guy...what you're name?" the brown haired girl said shyly,"oh!it matthew what yours?" he asked in is nice but spacey voice."candy!" the blue haired girl said, "mandy!" the brown haired girl said,Matthew tilt his head to one side with a confused look on his face,they both blused at this action,"oh my god! that so cute!" candy yelled ,"ye-yeah" mandy said shyly, this cause him to have a more confused look, before candy can gush some more mandy looked at the clock and she had a look of shock,"candy! we have to leave before the buses get here!" yelled mandy,"oh god! I nearly forgot! okay bye Matthew" she said while both were walking and waving to him, Matthew was confused but he went to the main exit to go home but before the corner that block the view of the exit, he heard some screaming some from men other from women, he run to see what was happening to his horror there was a man with sharp claws attacking a small group of students, the teachers were trying to stop him but he attacked them near the neck so most of the students and teacher were ether killed or knocked out but Matthew can not tell, after the last of the small group has stopped moving the man has change his glace to Matthew, the man was wearing a red hoodie that coverd his face with dark brown cargo shorts and he had no shoes is feet look all dirty from blood and dirt, the man crouch down looking like he ready to pounce on him and then he did, but Matthew douge it but nearly got pounced, he run to the main exit as fast as he can , he got up to the door and got out, he closed the door as fast as he can , as he closed the door he heard a high pitch yelp as something hard hit the door, Matthew run away from the murderous man he went to the middle of the street then after he calmed down he noticed that most of the cars and trucks were ether damage or turn over and and the buildings across the river were on fire and there was lots of bodies near the parking lot and most of them look beating and bloody,"wh-what?..."is all he could muster up before some glass behind him shatted, he looked behind him the murderous man from moments before came out flying out of a window, before Matthew could react he was pounced, the fall was pretty hard but he was more worried about the man ontop of him, he raised his bloody hand , Matthew closed his eyes so he would not see his death,but before his death came he heard fast steps then a whack then the weight on him felt less, he open his eyes the man was gone but insted they was normal looking man with a crowbar, beating the monsterous looking man to death, after a hit the thing's head till it went limp, the man was bloody but he looked okay he went up to matthew," ...you okay?..." asked the man...END OF CHAPTER ONE

hope you like this well if you don't please ask me how i could do better okay? bye.


End file.
